When the marauders and Harry meet
by the Queen of Fire and Ice
Summary: just your basic time travel story. sirius finds a time turner and the maurauders - peter meet harry.r/r
1. Default Chapter

" Hey, look what I found!" fifteen year old Sirius Black said stomping into the fith year boys' dorm holding up a minature golden hour glass.  
  
" Sirius! Put that down! Do you evan know what your holding?" Remus Lupin asked walking in. "it's a time turner."  
  
" Cool let's go to the future!" James Potter said growing exited.  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
" All right!"  
  
" Are you in Peter?"  
  
" No I still have potions homework"  
  
" Still you've been working on that since lunch!"  
  
" oh well, let's go!"  
  
" Ouch!"  
  
" get off me!"  
  
The marauders landed in a heap on the floor, luckily they had put on the invisibility cloak and put a silencing charm on them selves as well.  
  
Standing up they looked around. Everything apeared to be the same.  
  
" Do you think it worked?" James whispered.  
  
" Of course it did, it had to." Remus answered nervously.  
  
" I'm hungry." The remaining marauder said as his stomache growled.  
  
The others laughed as they headed towards the kitchens.  
  
When they got there they took off the cloak and James was immediately knocked over by a house-elf who was scweaking "Harry Potter sir! Dobby is so glad to see you!" When the elf got a closer look he leapt back and proceded to bang his head on the wall. " Dobby is sorry sir, Dobby thought you were some one else sir."  
  
At that moment the door opened and in came Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger. And Harry Potter himself. 


	2. another boring chapter

Ok sorry for the wait. I can only update on weekends.  
  
No one said anything as they stared at each other in shock.  
  
Suddenly Harry whispered " give me the map, Ron."  
  
Ron handed it to him silently. Now the Marauders really stared, it was their map that had been taken away by filch weeks ago. All of them wondering how he had gotten it back jumped when Harry gasped sharply and handed the map to Ron and Hermione. The map showed James Potter, Sirius Black and Remues Lupin standing right in front of them.  
  
Hermione, seeing that Harry was still just a little too shocked to react, suddenly became very bossy and Percy-like.  
  
" How did you get here? She demanded.  
  
Sirius looked at her guiltily and muttered " time turner."  
  
"A time turner! How did you get one of those? Don't you know the damage you could cause here?" she ranted.  
  
Harry and Ron put a silencing spell on her and waited until she stopped yelling then told her she was taking the prefect thing a little seriously.  
  
" Why are you here?" harry asked the remembering that they were just standing in the doorway and had all the house-elves staring at them motioned for the Marauders to follow him.  
  
He was leading them to a small room not far from the kitchens when Albus Dumbledore found them.  
  
A/n ok its aliittle short but I have to get off the computer soon. Thanks to all my reviewers I would put p all you names but I don't have time right now sorry ( 


	3. in which the marauders talk to dumbledor...

Ok ok its been a long time since I updated sorry =)  
  
  
  
Harry, who was the first to see professor Dumbledore, stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Ouch! Harry! Why did you stop? Oh." Ron started angrily but stopped when he saw why harry stopped.  
  
" Mr. Potter please follow me up to my office with your friends." Professor Dumbledore said after giving the group a quick searching glance.  
  
The marauders, Harry, Ron, and Hermione silently followed him after giving each other a worried look.  
  
" chocolate turtles"  
  
When they finally reached Dumbledore's office they sat down and just stared at Professor Dumbledore who stared right back.  
  
" Now," professor Dumbledore started looking at the marauders " perhaps you would like to tell me why and how you are here?"  
  
" well you see sir I found this time-thingy and  
  
" time turner" Remus corrected  
  
"What ever. And any way we decided to er...test it"  
  
" I see and who came up with this idea?" Dumbledore asked the marauders.  
  
" It was all James' idea!"  
  
" No it wasn't!"  
  
" yes!"  
  
"no!"  
  
" yes!"  
  
" NO!"  
  
" Enough!never mind it doesn't matter," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling " Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger will you please escort these three to Gryffindor tower please?"  
  
"sure, Professor"  
  
They waited until they were safely out of hearing distance then bombarded each other with questions about the future and past.  
  
A/N: ok hopefully it will get better. I would type more but I don't feel like it so there! See the little button down there? yeah that one click on it! 


End file.
